kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lexaeus/Gameplay
Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Lexeaus' moves are him hitting the ground and causing earthquakes along with other moves. Try to dodge his sleight, which can hit you multiple times. You should first focus on card breaking his cards to turn into Dark Mode and use his sleights to deal heavy damage. Use MM Miracles or an Oogie Boogie card you can if you are low on HP. Use sleights while he is charging the reload card so he can't card break you, unless you are low on DP, then just use as many sleights as you can. ''Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories'' In Re: Chain of Memories, most of Lexeaus' attacks are similair. He repeatedly strikes the ground and jagged rocks shoot up, attempting to impale Riku. A new attack is when the earth-using fiend starts to glow yellow. His strenght and speed are temporarily increased. Lexeaus can up his power twice. If he does it a second time, he becomes momentarily untouchable. ''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+'' Lexaeus appears as an Absent Silhouette and is featured in a Data Battle. Lexaeus has a "Power Level" at the top of the screen, and will increase as the battle rages on. The higher the number, the more damage he will deal. His max number is 99999. At this level, try and avoid being hit at all costs. When the battle begins, he will up his "Power Level" to 10100 immediately. He uses a few moves: first, he will jump up towards you with his weapon above his head, and when he summons his rocks, is impossible to avoid except by guarding. Lexaeus will also throw up his Centurion, and a large stock of rocks will appear and damage Sora. He does this three times. The third time, it will come a little later, so be prepared. He will also drag his weapon on the ground and hit Sora. Get close to him and guard when he does that, then a reaction command appears. You will have his power level plus your for an instant, and you will deal damage and stun him with that move. You can find his Absent Silhouette in a corner at the Sandlot in Twilight Town. Attacks in (Re:)Chain of Memories Attack Card 1: Lexaeus throws his Centurion like a boomerang. Attack Card 2: Lexaeus comes close and attacks Riku slamming his Centurion into the ground. When charged rocks come out. When fully charged, this can shatter the battlefield in a wide area causing energy to rise up and ger Riku. Magic Card: Lexaeus charges himself up. Sleights Impact Quake (No Power): Lexaeus injects the blade into the ground causing rock pillars to jut up from out of the ground in random places on the field. Rockshatter (Low Power): Lexaeus juts rocks out of the ground around him and uses his Centurion to shatter them allowing him to Damage Riku no matter where he is. Ground Impact (Max Power): Lexaeus uses all his power to slam his Centurion into the ground and release the energy he's stored in one mega-attack that can damage not only Riku but the battlefield as well. Battle Quotes "You can't run!" "Just give up!" "I'll break you!" "I'll crush you!" "Not bad." "Return to the earth!" "I'll show you power!" "Darkness, give me power!" "My power has no limit!" "Try you best!" "You will know how weak you are!" "The power of darkness!" "Nothing." "I misjudged you..." Video Category:Bosses